Te extraño
by RitualSinCalma
Summary: Suelo detenerme frente a algún espejo, porque en el reflejo siempre estas ahí. Suelo andar de noche como un vagabundo. Naufragando ciego en este mar profundo, de sentirte tanto y no tenerte aquí.
1. Te extraño, parte 1

** Te extraño.**

Zoro caminó entre los pasillos del Sunny hasta llegar en silencio a su habitación, en ésta no había nadie. Entró y cerró la puerta en silencio. Se sentó en su cama y observó frente a él, las pesas con las que habitualmente hacía sus ejercicios. Sin embargo, hoy no tenía ganas ni de tocarlas. _¿Que mierda pasa, baka? _- se preguntó a si mismo y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos que se sostenían al estar apoyadas a su vez, en sus piernas.

- Kuso.. - susurró y se levantó.

Casi arrastrando los pies caminó hasta el baño y entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se miró al espejo y suspiró. Detrás de él se imaginó a la hermosa morocha que tenía como nakama. Al verla a través del reflejo del espejo agachó la cabeza y escuchó en sus pensamientos su risa, volvió a imaginarla sonriéndo, como de costumbre solía verla, tan calmada y serena. Transmitiendole una enorme paz que lo llenaba de todas las formas posibles.

Sintió un gran vacío en el medio de su pecho, se tocó el torso con la palma de la mano y abrió la boca respirando con fuerza, mientras con la otra mano se sostuvo en el labavo. Abrió un grifo y vio el agua correr por unos segundos, luego se juntó un poco de agua en sus manos y se refrescó la cara. Se secó con la primer toalla que encontró y miró nuevamente al espejo.

_ "Zoro.." _escuchó en sus pensamientos mientras trataba de no pensar en algo en partícular sin buenos resultados.

- Maldita onna - gruñó y salió del baño.

La noche caía sobre el Sunny. El kengou decidió empezar a hacer el entrenamiento que todo el día estuvo evitando al sentirse extraño y no muy en forma, por así decirlo.

- ¿Zoro? La comida está lista - escuchó una voz detrás de él mientras seguía con sus lagartijas. - Si no vas a la cocina en unos minutos, tu comida va a ser devorada por Luffy - le advirtieron.

- No tengo hambre, Chopper - contestó seco.

- ¿Cómo que no tenes hambre? No comiste en toda la tarde - el pequeño doctor se preocupo y se acercó hasta el espadachín que lo ignoraba, y tocó su frente, su pecho, su espalda y sus brazos. - Todo parece estar en órden, pero.. si no comés y seguís haciendo ejercicio te vas a desidratar en algunas horas.

- Estoy bien - contestó sin mucho importancia.

Chopper se sentó a la derecha del espadachín y suspiró. En silencio siguió observando al peliverde, que no interrumpió en ningún momento su entrenamiento.

- ¿No vas a ir a comer? Luffy no va a tenerle piedad a tu cena - le recordó el peliverde al pequeño doctor.

- No tengo hambre tampoco - bajó la cabeza y volvió a suspirar.

- ¿Qué clase de ánimo es ese?

- Extraño a Robin.

Éstas palabras hicieron un "clic" en la cabeza de Zoro que abrió los ojos un poco más de lo habitual, pero rápidamente los volvió a entre cerrar un poco, tratando de que Chopper no lo hubiese notado. _Entonces, él no era el único. ¿No era el único? ¿En que estaba pensando? Claramente él no extrañaba a Robin, pero ella hacia falta a bordo del barco, eso, era lo que sucedía, obviamente _- trató de engañarse a sí mismo.

- ¿No la extrañas acaso, Zoro?

- No - respondió sin titubear.

- ¿Ni un poco?

- Ella fue la que decidió irse, ¿por qué habría que malgastar mi tiempo pensando en que fue lo que hicimos mal? No es mi problema.

- Hm.. podes ser muy frío cuando queres - se quejó el pequeño reno.

- Es la verdad, no la extraño ni un poco.

- Yo si la extraño - prosiguió. - Ella es la única a bordo con la que puedo hablar de libros, medicina, historias aterradoras, cultura..

- Ya entendí el concepto - lo interrumpió el peliverde.

- La verdad es que sin ella, me siento aburrido mucho más de lo normal y en verdad la extraño - agachó la cabeza.

- Sos un hombre, baka. Tenes que aprender a no decir semejantes estupideces en frente de otro hombre. Y si lo haces, no parecer tan afeminado como ese ero-kukku.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo admitirlo? - el pequeño reno parecía confundido. - Es mi verdad.

- Eso te saca orgullo, honor y te deja expuesto a lo que otras personas puedan llegar a mal interpretar o entender de tus palabras.

- Ohhh.. - dijo a modo de entendimiento. - Prometo no hacerlo nunca más, pues soy un hombre - terminó la frase irguiendo su pecho y mirando hacia adelante con un aire de orgullo.

- Mucho mejor - dijo queriendo volver a concentrarse.

- Pero creo que voy a llamarla, para ver cómo esta... - Zoro miró a su compañero casi ocultando la vista bajó una oscuridad que le dio a Chopper un escalofrío en la espalda, obligándolo a dar unos pasos hacía atrás - ...o mejor no.

Tres horas después, ya todos los tripulantes arriba del barco estaban en sus habitaciones descansando. Todo estaba calmado, en silencio, como siempre lo estaba cuando ninguno de sus nakama estaba despierto haciendo estupideces, naturalmente.

Como era de esperarse, Zoro era el vigía de esta noche. Caminaba de un lado a otro, con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y la otra sosteniendo una botella de sake por la mitad.

No estaba concentrado y tampoco podía hacerlo, eso le molestaba y mucho. El saber que no lograba hacer lo que se estaba proponiendo lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. Miró al cielo y suspiró. Se preguntó dónde estaría la morena a la que tanto ansiaba ver, pero se seguía repitiendo así mismo que no necesitaba.

Después de un rato caminando como un vagabundo por toda la cubierta del Sunny, no le quedó más remedio de subir al forte. Se sentó en uno de los sillones mirando al sur por la ventana, aun con su botella de sake sin terminar y suspiró. Miró a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que estaba solo. Pero no solo como solía estarlo, sino que se sentía solo. Algo le faltaba, ¿qué era esa sensación? No lo sabía, o quizás no quería saberlo.

La noche pasó lenta y agobiante, como si no quisiera llevarse con ella toda su oscuridad. Al ver la luz del sol, Zoro se sentó algo más derecho a su pose anterior y bostezó. La botella ya estaba vacía y en el piso. Su estomago rugía, pero no quería bajar a la cocina, ya que en cualquier momento el ero-kukku se dispondría a hacer el desayuno y no tenía demasiadas ganas de empezar una disputa con él.

Se sonó los huesos de sus dedos, todos de una vez y movió su cuello para tratar de destensarse. Miró al sereno y tranquilo mar de la mañana. Algo se acercaba a lo lejos, un pequeño bote. Tomó el den-den mushi y dio aviso a sus nakama, despertando los si es que aun estaban dormidos.

- Oi, algo se acerca.. - después de uno minutos sin escuchar nada, replicó - ¡LEVÁNTENSE BAKAS, EH DICHO QUE ALGO SE ACERCA!

- ¡Zoro! - Luffy salió de su cuarto corriendo hasta cubierta - ¡¿Has dicho Niku?! - su pelo estaba desacomodado y su camisa desabrochada, tras él salían Sanji, Chopper y Usopp.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa, marimo?! - le gritó Sanji prendiendo su cigarrillo matutino, aun sin llevar puesto la parte de arriba de su traje, que incluía camisa, corbata y saco.

- Un barco, a las 2 en punto - contestó este en seco y se sentó en el sillón de brazos cruzados. _Ahora es su problema_, pensó.

- ¡Súper! - Franky salió a cubierta con los demás haciendo como siempre un inigualable baile - ¡Ya han regresado!

- ¿Regresado? ¿Acaso son..? - Usopp se puso sus gafas para tratar de ver con más claridad - ¡OI, NAMI, ROBIN! ¡QUE GUSTO VERLAS! - gritó moviendo los brazos.

- ¿NANIII? - Sanji abrió los ojos que de inmediato se le transformaron en dos enormes corazones rosados - ¿¡Qué Nami-Swan y Robin-Chwan estan llegando?! ¿¡Qué hago vestido a medias entonces?! ¡Baka marimo! ¿¡Cómo no lo dijiste con más tiempo?!

- Ahh.. - Chopper suspiró sonriéndo - que alegria que ya regresaron, este tiempo sin ellas ah sido trágico..

- Sin Robin, querrás decir - susurró Usopp y rió con maldad.

Zoro desde lo alto del forte, escuchaba todas y cada una de las palabras que sus nakama decían. Era verdad, ahora el pequeño bote estaba más cerca y podía adivinar que aquella morocha vestida con botas largas, una pequeña prenda que simplemente ella consideraba un 'vestido' y ese sobrero blanco, era Robin. Y a su lado, con una simple blusa y unos shorts, una akage, que sin dudas, sentada alrededor de bolsas y bolsas de ropa, era Nami.

Su corazón latía un poco más rápido. Al darse cuenta trató de controlarse, solo habían pasado unos pocos días desde que las dos muchachas de la tripulación se fueron a pasar una semana de chicas a una isla cerca de ahí, como vacación a todo lo que había pasado con relación a Enies Lobby, ¿por qué había estado tan preocupado? ¿Por qué se la había imaginado en varios lugares? ¿Sentido solo y perdido en ciertos momentos sin ella alrededor? ¿Que era este sentimiento repentino de alegría que lo invadía matutina mente?

Bajó rápidamente de su puesto cuando observó que el bote estaba a simples metros de distancia del barco y se apoyó al lado de la entrada a la cocina con sus manos en los bolsillos.

Luffy y Franky ayudaron a subir a las dos muchachas y como es costumbre, la akague obligó a Chopper y Usopp a subir sus más de 30 bolsas de ropa y zapatos a la nave.

- ¡Nami! - le replicó el buchou seriamente y ésta se quedó pensando que sería lo que podría decirle con esa expresión en la cara, ¿quizás un reprenda? - ¿Me trajiste algo?

- ¡Baka! - contestó ella dándole con el puño cerrado en la cabeza, dejandole un gran chichón - ¡Claro que no!

Robin sonrió cruzada de brazos como lo hacia habitualmente. Sanji salió entonces, ya vestido, arreglado y perfumado y empezó a rodear a las muchachas con el típico bailesito que hace cuando las tiene cerca y quiere ofrecerles o entregarles algo.

- ¡Nami-Swan, Robin-Chwan! ¡Es un gusto volver a verlas! ¡Ah, esta espera fue peor a estar de rodillas frente al enemigo!

- Sanji-kun, ¿ya han desayunado? - preguntó Robin sonriente.

- ¡Sanji, meshi! - se escuchó de fondo a Luffy.

- No aun, Robin-Chwan. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?

- Por supuesto que sí.

- ¡Hai! ¡Entonces iré ya mismo a preparar el desayuno para mis dos princesas! - le dio una mirada a las piernas descubiertas de Nami y sonrió más aun. - ¡Ah, que feliz estoy! - dijo mientras se retiraba a la cocina.

Cada uno empezó a entrar a la cocina, a excepción de Nami que con ayuda de Luffy - mucha ayuda, ya que él hacía todo el trabajo se podría decir - entraron las bolsas compradas a la habitación mientras ella lo guiaba a dónde poner cada cosa.

Cuando solo Robin quedaba ya en la cubierta, dio unos pasos hasta la cocina, donde se encontró a un Zoro con cabeza gacha y manos en los bolsillos. Se detuvo justo enfrente de él, logrando que él levantase la vista y clavar su mirada en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- Buenos días, kenshi-san - saludó la morena con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Ohai gozaimas - respondió éste sin mucho énfasis.

- ¿Cómo has estado esta semana? Veo que te entrenamiento no ha parado - dijo mirando los músculos del kengou.

- Todo ha estado bien.

- Me alegro mucho, kenshi-san - contestó sonriendo.

Robin dio un paso hacia adelante, y estiró su brazo para abrir la puerta de la cocina, o para hacer parecer que eso iba a hacer, aunque no era lo que tenía en mente, pero un fuerte agarre en su muñeca derecha la detuvo y dio una leve mirada hacia atrás.

- Jamás vuelvas a irte sin decirme adiós - le dijeron unos labios esta vez más sueltos - y mucho menos después de haberme escuchado decir que podes irte, si es lo que queres. No podes irte, no aunque yo te lo haya dicho, no aunque alguien, cualquiera de nosotros te lo haya pedido. No podes dejarme, Robin. Porque si lo hicieras, uno de los motivos que me hacen tener una ilusión para seguir adelante, desaparecería. Y puedo sonar egoísta o no, la verdad no me interesa, pero Robin.. te he extrañado y necesitado y jamás había sentido esto por alguna otra persona, por lo tanto, ahora que ya has provocado todos estos estúpidos sentimientos en mi, no podes irte y dejarme, así como si nada pasara. Porque mucho pasaría, y no se que haría.

Éstas palabras shokearon por unos segundos a la morena, para después ser respondidas por una sonrisa que provocó cierto alivió en el kenshi-san.

- Gomenasai, Zoro - respondió ella una vez pensadas las palabras justas para decir. - No fue mi intención, ni mucho menos hacerte sentir algo que no quisieras - sonrió provocadoramente - y a decir verdad, también te eh extrañado y pensado mucho en vos. Jamás volveré a dejarte sin un 'adiós', lo prometo.

- Jamás volverás a dejarme, promete eso también.

- Prometido, kenshi-san - Zoro le devolvió una débil pero muy sincera sonrisa y soltó su muñeca, la cual no agarraba con mucha fuerza, pero Robin tampoco se molestó mucho en tratar de zafarse. - ¿Le has dicho a alguien que me has extrañado?

- Tsk.. - hizo un sonido con su boca y volteó la vista al lado opuesto a su morena - ..por supuesto que no.

- ¿Tendría que sentirme alagada al poder escuchar tus palabras? - preguntó una Robin divertida y animada, pero sin recibir respuesta. - Así me siento de todas formas.

- Tu kouhii se va a enfriar.

- Puede volverse a calentar después..

- El ero-kukku va a venir a buscarte si no entras pronto a desayunar.

- ¿Estas echándome?

- ¡No! - Se apresuró a contestar. - Por supuesto que no..

- ¿Entramos juntos entonces? - sugirió.

- Se me quitó el apetito - contestó seco el kengou.

- Quizás.. tengas apetito de algo que específicamente, no sea comida.

Zoro la miró arqueando las cejas y Robin le dedicó una de sus más provocativas y traviesas sonrisas. Entonces el peliverde entendió a lo que la morena se refería y también sonrió, agachando un poco la cabeza.

- En ese caso, nuestro desayuno va a ser bastante nutritivo - Robin soltó una muy leve carcajada al escuchar el comentario del kengou y lo tomó de la mano, guiándolo hasta su dormitorio, el cual compartía con Nami. No sin antes escuchar a Sanji, llamándola repetidas veces, informándole que su kouhii estaba servido y preparado como a ella le gustaba.

Al entrar al corredor de la parte de adentro del barco, Zoro la tomó de la cintura y la apegó a su cuerpo de un tirón y besó su cuello con fervor. Su lengua hacía estremecer a la ojiazul y su respiración se vio forzada a entrecortarse, mientras sentía las manos del kengou recorrer su abdomen y bajar hasta sus muslos.

Se dio vuelta lentamente, para quedar con el frente a frente y tomándolo de la nuca, lo empujo hacia ella, devorando sus labios en un beso que logró encenderlos por completo.

En un impulso, Zoro la tomó fuertemente de las nalgas, alzándola y haciendo que sus piernas se enrosquen en su cintura. La siguió besando, y al tener cerrados los ojos, en un paso en falso, dio la espalda de la morocha contra la pared del corredor. Ésta dio un suspiró y sonrió al entender lo ocurrido al igual que el peliverde, aunque segundos después los dos siguieron en sus asuntos, una guerra de lenguas en la cual ninguno se rendía, ni tampoco tenía planeado hacerlo.

- Kenshi-san.. te.. extrañe.. mucho.. - logró decir entre beso y beso, la linda morocha.

- Lo sé - contestó rápidamente el peliverde tratando de ponerse derecho y seguir su camino hasta la habitación - también te extrañé - dijo al separarse de su onna, creándole una hermosa y enorme sonrisa en los labios.

Una vez dados unos pocos pasos más, se encontraban ya en la puerta de la habitación de Robin, pero poco antes de abrirla..

- Baka, senchou - era la voz de la akage - ¡eso no va ahí!

- ¡Nami! - la voz de Luffy se escuchaba a modo de replica - ¡Tengo hambre y Sanji no va a hacerme el desayuno si no vamos ahora! ¡Onegai, Nami!

- ¡Agh! - se quejó. - Esta bien, vayamos a la cocina.. ¡pero después de desayunar vas a venir a ayudarme! ¿Entendido?

- ¡Hai, Nami! - respondió y el picaporte de la puerta giró.

_¡Shimatta!_


	2. Te extraño, parte 2

**Te extraño.**

Una vez dados unos pocos pasos más, se encontraban ya en la puerta de la habitación de Robin, pero poco antes de abrirla..

- Baka, senchou - era la voz de la akage - ¡eso no va ahí!

- ¡Nami! - la voz de Luffy se escuchaba a modo de replica - ¡Tengo hambre y Sanji no va a hacerme el desayuno si no vamos ahora! ¡Onegai, Nami!

- ¡Agh! - se quejó. - Esta bien, vayamos a la cocina.. ¡pero después de desayunar vas a venir a ayudarme! ¿Entendido?

- ¡Hai, Nami! - respondió y el picaporte de la puerta giró.

_¡Shimatta!_

- ¿Qué hicieron mientras no estuve? Seguramente no la pasaron tan bien como Robin y yo.. - fanfarroneó la akage.

- Brook tocó nuevas canciones, ¡Sanji preparó platos nuevos de meshi! Franky está preparando algo nuevo, ¡Sanji preparó platos nuevos de meshi! Usopp practicó con unas montañas volcánicas que encontramos a unos kilómetros de acá.. hm.. ¿ya te conté lo de Sanji? ¡Preparó nuevos platos de meshi! - rió exaltado y abrió de un portazo.

- Sí, sí, ya me lo contaste, Luffy.. - Nami no le dio mucha importancia a sus palabras y se limitó a seguirlo a la cocina en silencio.

- ¡Meshi! ¡Meshi! ¡Meshi! ¡Meshi! - el cómico capitán movía los brazos de arriba a abajo con los puños cerrados mientras parecía estar cantando una especia de marcha, dedicada a la meshi que con tantas ansias estaba esperando.

Detrás de ella, del lado contrario al que se dirigían, la akage logró distinguir una figura que no había notado antes, y ante la curiosidad, volteó a ver. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro al ver de quién se trataba.

- ¡Robin! ¿Viniste a ayudarme con las bolsas y la ropa? ¡Puedo prestarte lo que quieras si algo te gusta! Creo que ya te lo había mencionado.

- A decir verdad.. - contestó la morocha con una sonrisa - ..no me siento del todo bien y estoy algo cansada después del viaje, creo que voy a descansar un poco.

- Oh, esta bien. No hay problema - la akage se fijó particularmente en el vestido corto de su nakama, estaba más arriba de lo normal y el cuello de éste mismo estaba desacomodado y desprolijo, no a como estaba esta mañana.

- Disculpame con el resto, en especial con Sanji-kun. Le había pedido un kouhii, pero creo que lo tomaré más tarde - volvió a sonreír.

- Robin.. ¿estas diciéndome la verdad? ¿Qué son esas fachas? - le señaló su vestimenta.

- Que descuidada - Robin bajó la vista y se acomodó el vestido correctamente. - No te preocupes, en una hora o dos voy a estar como nueva.

- Hm.. si vos lo decís.. que descanses, y cuidado con mis compras, Luffy no sabía como acomodarlas y dejó todo por todas partes.

- Propio del buchou - la morena dio una pequeña carcajada y caminó hasta la habitación, pero antes de que Nami la viese entrar por completo, algunas bolsas hicieron ruidos, como si alguien se hubiese hecho camino entre ellas.

- ¿Nani? ¿Hay alguien más en la habitación?

- ¿Nami-San? - dijo Robin sonriendo. - Ohai gozaimas - y cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de ella al entrar.

La akage confundida dio unos pequeños pasos silenciosos hasta la puerta y apoyó su oído en la madera, tratando de escuchar algo.

- ¿Kenshi-san? ¿Estas bien?

- Maldita Nami, ¿por qué tenía que comprar tantas cosas?

- Ya sabes como es ella - Robin se rió por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué es esto? - se escuchó un ruido de bolsas.

- Oh, eso es mío, kenshi-san.

- Es.. es bastante.. ¿qué demonios es esto? ¿Cómo se supone que vas a ponértelo?

- Shishishi, dejame mostrarte..

_Ah, Robin.. ¿no hubiese sido más fácil el haberme dicho que estaba con este baka..? Será mejor que no toque mis cosas si es que quiere seguir vivo.. _Nami se alejó sonriendo hasta la cocina, donde pidió disculpas por parte de Robin y desayunó con los demás integrantes de la tripulación.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de las muchachas, nos encontramos con un Zoro sentado plácidamente en la cama de la morocha sonriendo, y justo en frente de él a una hermosa Robin, semidesnuda, vestida solo con un trikini puesto de color blanco y violeta, posando.

- Así es como se pone.. ¿lo has entendido? - preguntó ésta sonriendo.

- No estoy seguro, ¿podrías mostrármelo otra vez?

- Como desees, kenshi-san.

- Pero esta vez.. - dijo revolviendo en una bolsa que tenía al lado - ..con esto.

Zoro le tiró a la ojiazul dos prendas de lencería negra. Un corpiño con hermosos detalles bien bordados y un culotte, que dejaba bastante que desear en una mujer.

Robin sonrió y tomó las dos pequeñas prendas que el peliverde le arrojó. Con ayuda de dos brazos _fleur _se deciso del apretado trikini, para ponerse esta vez la siguiente combinación escandalosa, aunque más escandalosa que verla con ésto puesto, eran los minutos en que Zoro la veía completamente desnuda mientras se cambiaba.

- ¿Cómo me queda? - preguntó sonriénte.

- Hm.. no muy bien.

- ¿Cómo que no muy bien, kenshi-san?

- Te he visto usando cosas más lindas.

- ¿Cosas más lindas? - preguntó curiosa. - ¿Cómo cuáles?

Zoro se levantó de su cómoda posición y entre las bolsas caminó hasta el lugar donde Robin modelaba para él. Se paró frente a ella y corrió en pelo que tenía sobre los hombros. Luego, pasó sus manos por debajo de sus brazos hasta darle casi un abrazo y desabrochó el corpiño. Lo dejó caer al piso, mientras miraba a Robin a los ojos, el placer de sentir que además de su cuerpo, también estaba desnudando su alma, la reconfortaba.

El kengou se agachó despacio, besaba cada parte del cuerpo de su onna que podía. Su abdomen, sus piernas, sus manos. Cuando estuvo agachado completamente, dio un vistazo rápido hacia arriba, Robin miraba cada detalle de lo que hacía, y casi como una aprobación, le sonrió. Por lo que Zoro, lo más delicadamente que pudo, tomó la parte de abajo de la lencería con las dos manos y la fue bajando hasta dejarla en el piso. La morocha levantó los pies, dejando que Zoro la quitara del medio y una vez desnuda, éste se levantó.

- Dejame pensar.. - el peliverde sonrió. - Solamente con que uses tu sonrisa, me basta.. y hasta puedo decirte, que también me sobra.

Fue entonces, cuando con su mano, tocó la parte más íntima de su onna, creando en ella una expresión de placer instantáneo, pues claro, después de esas palabras, Robin no esperaba que hiciera eso, mientras ella pensaba en las palabras correctas para contestarle.

Zoro acarició la suave zona de los labios en la vagina de Robin mientras ella, aún sonriendo pero comenzando a existarse, cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el momento al que Zoro la guiaba.

De a poco y despacio, el kengou se fue adentrando en lo que sería una muy buena experiencia para ambos. Primero, un dedo, siguieron dos, para luego incluir otro más. Se adentraban y salían rápidamente en el sexo de Robin, una y otra vez, sin parar, sin pedir permiso, sin quejas.

- Ah.. ah.. kenshi-san.. - ella sonrió - ¿no te parece injusto que quieras darme placer sin recibir nada a cambio?

Dos brazos _fleur_ provenientes de la cintura de Zoro, desabrocharon sus pantalones negros, colocaron sus katana en la cama de Nami, la cual no usarían, le quitaron la faja, y desgarraron casi su remera, ya que el susodicho no quería mover ni su mano, ni su brazo de cierto lugar ubicado entre las piernas de cierta morocha infartante. _El paraíso – _pensó el peliverde.

Una vez los dos desnudos, Robin pudo notar la gran erección que Zoro había tratado de ocultar todo este tiempo en el que ella le había modelado enfrente.

- Veo que también tenes necesidades, kenshi-san – rió la ojiazul.

- Por supuesto que las tengo – dijo tomando con su mano libre, la mano de Robin y llevándola hacia su pene. – Y vos, podrías saciarlas.

- Encantada – sonrió traviesamente y tomó con mas agarre, la erección de Zoro, masajeándola desde adelante hacia atrás, en círculos, con más fuerza, haciendo mover toda la piel que rodeaba al gran miembro que el peliverde colgaba entre sus piernas.

Mientras los masajes en la zona baja de Zoro aumentaban haciéndolo suspirar en algún que otro momento, lo mismo pasaba en la vagina de Robin. Los dedos cada vez iban más profundos, estaba empezando a sentir que dentro de ella, algunas chispas encendían todas aquellos sentimientos y deseos que hacía ya bastante tiempo permanecían dormidos.

- Zoro.. ¡Rápido, más rápido! – dijo entre suspiros y excitación.

- A sus órdenes – contestó sonriendo.

Los dedos de Zoro eran ágiles, rápidos, ligeros, y con todas estas cualidades, lo que provocaba dentro de Robin era la gloria. Mientras que las manos de Robin eran delicadas, suaves y hábiles, esto en Zoro, repercutía a sentir lo que ninguna otra jamás le hubiese hecho sentir con tan poco esfuerzo de su parte.

Robin sabía que no duraría demasiado antes de llegar a su clímax y terminar sobre las manos húmedas ya, de su peliverde. Por lo que no quería que esto pasara, sin antes haberlo visto de él, aunque sea una sola vez, y se había dispuesto a conseguirlo, por lo tanto, iba a cumplir con su prometido.

Unos brazos _fleur_ provenientes del piso, hicieron un pequeño camino corriendo todas las bolsas hasta la cama de Robin. Ella, al ver que ya estaba despejado, tomó con una mano, los dos testículos de Zoro, masajeandolos a más no poder, haciendo que éste, en un suspiro de placer alce la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Apoyó su otra mano en el pecho del kengou y lo empujó hacia atrás, obligándolo a dar unos pasos. Esto lo hizo sacar su mano de _su paraíso_, lo cual lo hizo poner una mueca de enojado, aunque así no lo estuviera y gruñó. Se dejó caer sentado sobre la cama, una vez que estuvo a poco centímetros de ella, y se recargó contra sus manos, las cuales apoyó detrás de sí.

Robin se agachó de rodillas entre las piernas abiertas del kengou mientras seguía masajeando sus testículos y ahora con las dos manos libres, empezaba nuevamente con su erección.

Una vez ya bien masajeados los dos y viendo que el peliverde la miraba sonriente, ella respondió con una sonrisa pícara y se relamió los labios. Una vez bien mojados, se acercó peligrosamente hasta la zona vulnerable del kengou y abrió la boca lo más grande que pudo.

Besó, lamió y saboreó el pene de Zoro a más no poder, se dio el gusto de hacerlo tanto y como ella quiso, mientras el kengou acariciaba su cabellera, asegurándose de que ningún cabello molestara en escena.

Siguió entonces masajeándolo hasta que en determinado momento.. ¡Zoro estaba ya en su clímax!

La pequeña pero satisfactoria sonrisa de Robin, le dio a entender a Zoro que eso era lo que ella quería exactamente y lo había logrado. Sin perder tiempo, ni oportunidad, se sació con el líquido blanco el cuerpo de Zoro le ofrecía, y no desperdició ni una gota.

Una vez que Robin terminó de beber el néctar Zoro, éste la tomó de la cintura y la subió en sus piernas, apretándola contra su dura erección y masajeando su espalda, mientras bajaba hasta llegar a su trasero. Se dieron un beso apasionado, sus lenguas estaban por todos lados. El kengou se mecía de atrás hacia adelante y Robin le seguía la corriente, casi montándolo, como si fuese un potro. Sus uñas dejaban marcas en toda la espalda de Zoro, marcas, rasguños, moretones, pequeños sangrados, que al kengou le daban la satisfacción que lo estaba haciendo bastante bien.

- Ahora es mi turno – dijo con una sonrisa en los labios al separarse de los de su sexy nakama.

Se dio vuelta de un solo movimiento, dejando a Robin acostada boca arriba en la cama. Levantó su pierna izquierda y la apoyó sobre su hombro al bajar hasta la altura de su vagina. La morocha, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás sonriendo fervientemente, mientras de vez en cuando se erguía y ponía derecha a más no poder a causa de las descargar que Zoro le daba, desde el momento en el que posó sus labios en los de Robin, pero.. en los de abajo.

Zoro la hacía sentir tan bien, deseada, querida, importante. Y él a su vez así se sentía también. ¿Quién no se siente así al hacer el amor?

Mientras seguía chupando, cual chico a una naranja, invitó al momento, a dos de sus dedos, los cuales también había usado momentos atrás. Los gemidos de Robin empezaron a hacerse notar, iban en aumento y Zoro lo disfrutaba, y quería escucharlos más fuerte aún, por lo que aumentó la velocidad de entrada y salida de los, ahora tres dedos, en la vagina de la ojiazul.

Robin sentía que estaba siendo desgarrada, pero el placer que esto le provocaba le impedía siquiera tener el valor para pedirle a Zoro que pare. Tironeó las sábanas y destendió la cama, se mordió la boca y cerró los ojos, pero aún así, no pudo evitar gemir mucho más fuerte que antes. El peliverde, dejó sus manos subir acariciando el estómago y abdomen de la morocha hasta posarse sobre uno de sus buenos pechos. Ahí, lo acarició y lo meció mientras con la otra mano seguía ocupado guiando a sus dedos y con su boca chupaba el clítoris de Robin, logrando retorcerla de placer.

- No pares, kenshi-san… Más rápido, kenshi-san… Ahí, ahí, kenshi-san…

Ese apodo solo hacía emocionar más a Zoro, hasta tal punto en que Robin llegó a su clímax, ya no pudo retenerlo por más tiempo. Bañó con sus jugos parte de la cama y el kengou, por fin logró su prometido y para celebrarlo, bebió del líquido más apetitoso por él conocido, aun mas que el sake o el biiru.

Una vez bebido el néctar que Robin le hizo probar a Zoro, éste se acostó sobre ella, apoyando sus brazos uno a cada lado de la cabeza de la morocha y mirándola a los ojos, le dio un beso que duró varios segundos. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus manos y sonrió abiertamente.

- ¿Es hora del gran final? – preguntó divertida.

- Es la hora del grandísimo final – le afirmó.

Robin separó un poco las piernas, y arriba de ella, Zoro se acomodó logrando meter su erección en la vagina. Tan solo estaba adentro la punta, pero ella podía sentirla a la perfección. Las gotas de sudor caían por ambas frentes, recorriendo mejillas, cuellos y sus torsos desnudos.

Otro par de brazos _fleur_ salieron de Robin agarrando abrazando a Zoro de la cintura, aparte de los propios abrazándolo del cuello, ella le sonrió y el peliverde se preparó para la embestida. Se movió lentamente hacia atrás, y como una bala disparada, con todas sus fuerzas, se metió de lleno en el cuerpo, ahora tembloroso, de Robin.

- ¡ZORO! – atinó a gritar la ojiazul al sentir semejante impacto.

- ¿Tan poco aguantas? – rió malicioso el kengou y logró hacerla reír.

- Más.. – le susurró al oído y el peliverde hizo una de sus tan famosas sonrisas al costado.

Las envestidas se repitieron, una y otra, y otra, y otra vez. Los gemidos de los dos iban en aumento, ya ninguno podía controlarse, bajar la velocidad o la fuerza de sus cuerpos significaba disminuir el placer y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a eso.

Después de unos diez minutos sin bajar el ritmo, Robin sintió que su cuerpo ya no le respondía, estaba cansada, acalorada y completamente exitada.

- Kenshi-san.. – susurró con esfuerzo - ..ya no puedo más.

- No te preocupes – sonrió – yo me ocupo de todo.

Los brazos _fleur_ de Robin desaparecieron, ya no podía mantener su concentración para retenerlos ahí. Dejó caer sus brazos verdaderos estirados en la cama. Zoro sonrió al verla y con la yema de su dedo, limpió una gota de sudor que recorría la sien de la hermosa arqueóloga que tenía debajo suyo.

- Último round.. aguántame uno más – Robin asintió aun sonriendo.

En los siguientes quince minutos, la morocha ni se inmutó de la posición en la que estaba. Zoro la movía y manejaba a su antojo, pero a pesar de ello, ella pedía que no se detenga y que siga hasta ya no poder más.

Fue entonces cuando Zoro se dio cuenta, la pesadez que sentía en su cuerpo, estaba cansado. Podía seguir, pero.. su segundo climax estaba cerca y Robin ya casi no podía continuar. El peliverde desaceleró el ritmo y la ojiazul, con sus últimas fuerzas y con ayuda de algunas brazos _fleur_ corrió a Zoro de encima de ella y se sentó sobre él a horcajadas. Fue entonces cuando se posicionó sobre su pene, aun duro y recto y comenzó a montarlo. Sus pechos se movían de arriba hacia abajo y Zoro los acariciaba y manoseaba a mas no poder. Éstos pechos subiendo y bajando, fueron la gota que derramó el vaso, ya que no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que por fin, Zoro y Robin, los dos al mismo tiempo, llegaran a su clímax, dando suspiros, aliviados, repletos de placer y gozo a mas no poder.

Robin se dejó caer sobre el pecho muy bien forjado del kengou y respiró con un poco de dificultad pero con su siempre hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Él la abrazó conteniéndola con fuerza y besó su suave cabellera color azabache.

- Quisiera desayunar así todos los días – la morocha sonrió y se corrió hacia al lado del kengou, abrazándolo todavía.

- ¿Sanji-kun se habrá enojado conmigo por no haber ido a desayunar? Me preguntó cómo reaccionará al saber que estuve acá con vos, toda la mañana en vez de pasar tiempo con él.

- Tsk.. ¿el ero-kukku? ¿Era necesario recordármelo en este momento?

- Gomen – sonrió pidiendo disculpas la morocha. – Pero, ahora si podría tomar mi kouhii.

- ¿Podes pararte? – rió el peliverde.

La morocha se sentó en la cama haciendo la prueba, pero se dio cuenta que sus piernas temblaban, al igual que sus brazos y su estómago, al tener hambre.

- Creo que necesito descansar – volvió a acostarse.

- Yo te lo traigo.

La ojiazul vio a Zoro levantarse de la cama, ponerse sus pantalones y arreglarse un poco el pelo, y no atinó a decir palabra alguna. ¿Zoro traerle el kouhii a la cama?

- ¿Estas seguro? – preguntó sonriendo.

- ¿Lo queres o no?

- Hai – contestó tranquilamente. – Arigatou, kenshi-san.

- Sí, sí, "arigatou, kenshi-san" – la imitó mientras caminaba entre las bolsas. – Siempre agradeciéndolo todo..

Robin le dedicó una pequeña carcajada mientras lo observaba cerrar la puerta al salir. Tomó la sábana de la cama y se envolvió en ella, suspiró y cerró los ojos, acomodándose acostada en la cama.

- Con un bienvenida como esta, no sé si voy a poder irme muy seguido.. – rió al decir su pensamiento en voz alta.

Zoro caminó hasta la cocina dando un leve bostezo. Entró y todos se quedaron en silencio al verlo. Notó que Chopper y el ero-kukku no se encontraban ahí.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Oi, Zoro! – Luffy desde la punta de la mesa movía los brazos con trozos de niku en la boca y en la cara - ¡¿Qué le estabas haciendo a Robin?! ¡Sanji tuvo que irse a la enfermería porque dijo que la estabas matando, pero Nami no me dejó ir a investigar!

- ¡Baka, no te metas en mis asuntos! – respondió un Zoro enojado al tratar de ocultar su vergüenza, pero feliz a causa de lo del ero-kukku.

- ¡Súperrrrrr! ¡Ustedes si que se divirtieron! – Franky salió de la cocina riendo.

- Y dime, Zoro-Kun.. – Brook se acercó al peliverde.

- ¿Hmm? – contestó éste sin entender.

- ¿De qué color eran sus bragas?

- ¡BAKA! – el kengou le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejándolo en el piso.

- Oi, oi, oi.. el ambiente es peligroso, mejor me retiro.. – Usopp salió de la cocina junto con Brook.

- Kuso.. – susurró Zoro mirando a la cafetera - ¿cómo se supone que haga esto? – susurró rascandose la cabeza.

- Toma el mío – Nami le ofreció una taza de café sonriéndo - ¿es para Robin, verdad? Todavía no lo he probado, seguro va a estar bien.

- Arigatou – contestó sin saber exactamente qué decir ante la amabilidad de Nami y se dio media vuelta, para retirarse.

- Y la próxima vez.. ¡PROCUREN USAR UN HOTEL, MALDITOS MONSTRUOS!


End file.
